The Scent of Death
The Scent of Death '(Case #44) is the forty-fourth case of the game and the third of the Maple Heights district. Case Background The victim was the CEO of Buxton's Britches Ltd, Hank Buxton. He was found dead in a plant pot with a corpse flower in his mouth. The killer was his own mother, Peggy Buxton. Peggy and Hank hated each other but she hated Kerry Ann, his wife, wholeheartedly. Peggy told Hank she would bestow her fortune to him on the condition that he divorces and disinherits Kerry Ann as well as letting Peggy stay in the mansion until her death. But Hank was acting behind her back to lock her up in an institute for senile people. When she discovered that, she decided to make him pay for every time he had disrespected her. She smashed his head with a flower pot and throttled him. Georgi Papacoulis was an accomplice in the murder but he was unaware of this as she had told him Hank was drunk, not dead, to help her carry his body across the roof. Victim *'Hank Buxton '(found buried in a pot, with a flower sprouting from his mouth) Murder Weapon *'Pantyhose Killer *'Peggy Buxton' Suspects KerryAnn.png|Kerry Ann Buxton Georgi.png|Georgi Papacoulis Lola.png|Lola Vallez Zack.png|Zack Holden Peggy.png|Peggy Buxton Killer's Profile *The killer has manicured hands. *The killer wears pantyhose. *The killer uses hair removal cream. *The killer is 5'2' feet tall. (1,58 meters) *The killer wears blue eyeshadow. Crime Scenes Roof Garden.png|Roof Garden Rooftop Couches.png|Rooftop Couches Wine Cellar.png|Wine Cellar Wine Tasting Area.png|Wine Tasting Area Club Lobby.png|Club Lobby Tea Tables.png|Tea Tables Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Roof Garden. (Clues: The Victim's Body, Wallet, Soggy Paper) *Autopsy The Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Wallet. *Inform Kerry Ann Buxton about her husband’s death. *Examine Soggy Paper. (Result: Complaint) *Ask Georgi Papacoulis why Hank Buxton filed a complaint. *Investigate Wine Cellar. (Clue: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet Computer) *Analyze Tablet Computer. (12:00:00) *Investigate Roof Garden. (Clue: Erotic Photo) *Examine Erotic Photo. *Ask Lola Vallez why there were photos of her on the rooftop. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2: ' ' *Investigate Club Lobby. (Clues: Locked Laptop, Gardening Bag) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Hank's Friendnet Account) *Find out why Zack Holden hacked into Hank Buxton’s Friendnet account. *Examine Gardening Bag. (Result: Trowel) *Examine Trowel. (Result: Soil Sample) *Analyze Soil Sample. (15:00:00) *Investigate Wine Tasting Area. (Clues: Briefcase, Pill Box) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Old Document) *Examine Old Document. (Result: Victim's Will) *Analyze Victim’s Will. (06:00:00) *Ask Peggy Buxton about her relationship with her son. *Examine Pill Box. (Result: Unidentified Pills) *Analyze Unidentified Pills. (01:00:00) *See if Kerry Ann Buxton is okay. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: ' ' *Investigate Tea Tables. (Clues: Ripped Photo, Torn Flyer) *Examine Ripped Photo. (Result: Photo) *Talk to Lola Vallez about the test shoot photo. *Ask Zack Holden if Lola contacted him after Hank’s death. *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Drag Show Invite) *Talk to Georgi Papacoulis about the drag show flyer. *Talk to Peggy Buxton before Georgi’s show. *Investigate Wine Tasting Area. (Clue: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Flower Bulbs) *Analyze Flower Bulbs. (12:00:00) *Investigate Rooftop Couches. (Clue: Broken Plant Pot) *Examine Broken Plant Pot. (Result: Plant Pot) *Analyze Plant Pot. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: ' ' *Check up on Kerry Ann. *Investigate Wine Cellar. (Clue: Cigar Box) *Examine Cigar Box. (Result: Necklace) *Give the necklace to Kerry Ann. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Get news from Georgi Papacoulis. *Investigate Roof Garden. (Clue: Torn Dress) *Examine Torn Dress. (Result: Dress) *Give the dress to Georgi Papacoulis. (Rewards: Butterfly Makeup, Flamingo Boa) *See what you can do for Lola Vallez. *Investigate Club Lobby. (Clue: Platinum Record) *Examine Platinum Record. *Analyze Platinum Record. (06:00:00) *Give the platinum record to Lola Vallez. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance in the beginning. *This case, A Russian Case, Murder on Campus, Family Blood and The Haunting of Elm Manor are the only cases in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *This is one of the many cases that doesn't require stars to go to Additional Investigation. *This case features a parody of a hair removal cream called "Fair Away". *This case is the first case to have a cliffhanger after the player completes the Additional Investigation, in which Ramirez tells the team that Kerry Ann Buxton is dead, in which the cliffhanger is wrapped up in "A Shot of Beauty". Category:Cases Category:Maple Heights